Little Holmes
by Moores
Summary: Una cosa es soportar el humor de un Holmes cuando esta de malas, o cuando es serio y reservado, incluso cuando esta, a su extraño modo, alegre. Pero otra es presenciar a un Holmes sonriendo de oreja a oreja, riendo con diversión y siendo amable con todo el mundo, ¿es que acaso estaban por volverlo loco? - Johnlock, menciones de Mystrade
1. Chapter 1

01

—Es justo aquí delante.

La mujer, aunque mayor pero no demasiado, señalo la casa marcada como el 221-B de Baker Street, una pequeña puerta oscura con letras brillantes señalando aquello, al igual que esos tres números. Hacia un día precioso, y la luz del sol se filtraba entre las esponjosas nubes que cubrían el cielo, aunque sin llegar a ser grises y oscuras como las de las tormentas, por lo que sí, era un día magnifico en Londres.

La señora Hudson, aquella mujer mayor que vestía una linda falda violeta oscura a juego con una blusa un poco más clara, saco las llaves de su bolso de Channel, muy viejo y gastado pero sin duda alguna una de sus posesiones mas preciadas (quizás el recuerdo de una amiga del ayer o algún novio joven y mozo).

Abrió las puertas que dieron a unas escaleras y a una puerta lateral, seguramente la casa de la planta baja donde podría ser que viviera ella, por el tipo y el cuidado de la puerta, incluso por el tipo de desgaste que llevaba la alfombra, aunque eso no era notado para ojos comunes y mentes simples.

Las escaleras, un poco mas gastadas de ciertas dimensiones, por lo que se podía decir que eran pies grandes las que solían subir y bajar por ahí, dejando que lo más lógico era que aquellas personas que frecuentaban esa alfombra eran hombres de alta estatura. Por ende, pensó aquella persona que acompañaba a la Señora Hudson, los hombres más famosos del internet vivían ahí arriba.

—Las compras de la bolsa marrón van arriba, cariño, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de ir a ponerlas en la cocina? Te alcanzo en un momento— Sonrió la mujer, con suavidad mientras tomaba las bolsas que le correspondían.

Aquella persona solo le sonrió y subió las escaleras con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, estudiando cada centímetro de la pared con cuidado, pero a una velocidad sobre la promedio. Había tenido tiempo para practicarlo pero no iba a decirlo, a menos que se presentara la oportunidad de alardear del tema.

Coloco las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa con cuidado, sin importarle aplastar algunos papeles sin importancia aparente, pues estaban bastante ignorados por algún tiempo, según podía ver en su coloración y su capa de polvo.

Con las manos finas se aparto la bufanda de rayas azules y negras, un viejo regalo de uno de sus "amorosos" hermanos poco antes de que… bueno, aquello era ya agua pasada. Sonrió torcido, como todos en su familia, y camino con demasiado silencio por la sala.

Sus ojos miraron el arco y el violín apoyados en el sofá, descuidadamente, casi como si no importara si se dañaba por agua que le pudiera caer al ser derramada o por la simple humedad tan típica de Londres. Pero bueno, siempre había sido así.

Dirigió sus ojos a la pared del fondo, donde una cara sonriente le devolvió la mirada, claro estaba que estaba llena de agujeros, seguro de balas. No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Con un movimiento delicado de la mano izquierda, su mano predominante, acaricio la tela suave del sofá.

Su curiosidad se clavo con firmeza en la computadora portátil que descansaba en el escritorio delante de ella, pues era mujer. Se sentó con cuidado frente al mueble, descubriendo el computador. Observo las teclas. Unas cuantas mas gastadas que otras, aunque no ocupo de eso para saber la contraseña.

Tecleo con sumo cuidado, apenas haciendo sonar las teclas, "08071972", y presionó la tecla enter, accediendo a toda la información del ordenador. Una sonrisa se disparo en sus perfectos labios pintados de un suave rosa. Las personas eran todas iguales.

Cuando iba como por la tercera carpeta de información obtusa sobre algunos casos demasiado obvios, en su opinión aunque a diferencia de otros ella no juzgaba a un libro por su cubierta, cuando sintió los pasos apresurados, demasiado pesados para ser de la muy ligera y dulce señora Hudson, por lo que sonrió divertida, mientras leía al fin algo interesante sobre el hombre que subía las escaleras, un diario aparentemente. Antes de ser interrumpida, y con una rapidez demasiado genial para una persona promedio, duplico el documento en su USB.

— ¿Quién rayos eres tú?— Pregunto el hombre rubio, que se paró en seco al verla.

La chica lo miro, de pies a cabeza. Los zapatos gastados pero de porte elegante y muy firmes para todo tipo de actividad; los pantalones viejos y algo gastados pero aun utilizables, señal de que no tenía demasiado dinero; el suéter algo "ñoño" de rombos que hacia juego con la camisa perfectamente planchada; el cabello corto pero no demasiado, aun así con aire marcial, igual que su postura recta y seria. Soldado sin duda.

Maletín negro, en la mano izquierda, por lo que es derecho, facilidad para acceder a un arma inexistente por la elevación de la chamarra, el tic en la mano era más que nada eso, un tic. Y el gafete con su apellido a medio ver por la vieja chamarra marrón, daban señal de que era también medico.

Un doctor Militar. Sonrió con suavidad, no habían pasado más que un minuto o dos, y se levanto quitando con cuidado su USB, sin que el hombre lo viera.

—Doctor Watson, un placer conocerle— Puso su sonrisa, la sonrisa mas encantadora que poseía, pero igualmente de superioridad. —. Soy Enola Holmes, hermana menor de Sherlock.

* * *

_Espero que les gustara mucho el fic. Quisiera **aclarar** unas cosas. Enola Holmes es un personaje de las novelas de Nancy S y no son canon. No me he podido hacer de este libro, pero no pude evitar pensar en la pequeña Enola colándose en la vida de Sherlock aunque fuera solo para conocer a su "cuñado", y de paso molestar un poco a Mycroft._

_El próximo capítulo espero poder subirlo pronto, pero téngame paciencia, es medio pesada la escuela en estas fechas. Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta luego. ¡Moores fuera!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ningun personaje aquí nombrado me pertenece. Son propiedad de Conan Doyle y de Nancy Springer. Asi como la serie es perteneciente de BBC (mas vale decirlo tarde, que nunca)**_

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

02

John Watson, desde que había conocido a Sherlock Holmes, se había dado cuenta de que su capacidad de asombrarse no parecía tener límites, más cuando estaba ese hombre cercas. Él o su hermano mayor, Mycroft, que había conocido desde hacía un poco de tiempo después de Sherlock.

Sabía que al volver a casa podía esperar cualquier cosa, desde atentados contra su persona solo por ser el colega del señor Holmes, o simplemente una persona llorando o enojada esperando ser atendida por ellos mientras se desquitaba con la pobre y demasiado buena señora Hudson.

Pero, no, jamás podía acostumbrarse a encontrar con… _cosas _como esas. Y mientras observaba con los ojos fijos a la joven que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente te delante suyo, sonriéndole con amplitud pero de modo amistoso, se preguntó si aquello era siquiera posible.

Es decir, los ojos eran de un azul intenso, la piel blanca y lechosa pero levemente tostada, como si hubiese estado en la costa con anterioridad. Tenía un lindo cabello rizado negro, salvo por las mechas de colores que decoraban las puntas. La ropa era vieja, gastada, y justa al cuerpo, dejando ver que era realmente linda y delgada.

Sin embargo, una de las cosas que le pareció realmente llamativo a la vista eran aquellos aretes en sus orejas, cubriendo casi toda la curva de ambas orejas; el aro en su nariz, y la perforación en su boca. Era imposible no verlas.

Enola, pues ese era su nombre según se había presentado ella, bebía su te con suavidad, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el medico militar, pero sonriendo con esa amabilidad poco común, por no decir que inexistente en los Holmes,

— ¿Tardara mucho en volver Sherlock?— Pregunto con los labios, pintados de un naranja algo llamativo, sobre la taza de té.

Tenía esa sonrisa de pequeño demonio, de diablillo, que en un rostro más femenino que el acostumbrado inspiraba tanta ternura como precaución. Eso le creo un poco de incomodidad a John.

Estaba acostumbrado a la sonrisa de político de Mycroft, y ya sabía cómo hacerle frente. También estaba acostumbrado a la sonrisa de superioridad, de egocentrismo de Sherlock. Esas eran las sonrisas que un Holmes solía mostrar. Pero no esa sonrisa, no en ese rostro.

—No tengo idea— Contesto con honestidad, dejando su propia taza en la mesa.

Apretó un poco las manos, una contra la otra, mirando a la joven algo incómodo y desconcertado. Ella rio con suavidad, una risita burlona y divertida. Con el mismo cuidado que el doctor había usado para dejar su taza, dejo la propia.

Con un suave movimiento, la Holmes se inclinó hacia delante. John pudo ver ese brillo, el mismo que miraba en los ojos de Sherlock cuando algo interesante pasaba por su mente. Se preguntó que pensaba la joven, pero al mismo tiempo tuvo miedo de saber.

Los Holmes eran raros. Más raros le parecían ahora con esto.

— ¿Eres el novio de mi hermano?— Pregunto entonces, sonriendo con suavidad.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— John casi tira las tazas durante su sorpresa, y ella solo se rio con ganas, mirando como el médico militar se había puesto colorado por la pregunta.

Cuando el hombre se calmó, y ella se dignó a parar de reír, el doctor ya estaba demasiado incómodo. No solo porque ella hiciera esa clase de pregunta, sino porque ella se rio. Se rio con ganas, como una persona perfectamente normal en una situación perfectamente normal.

Un Holmes no haría eso, seguramente ni siquiera se hubiera reído de eso, porque lo más probable es que lo hubiera preguntado con total seriedad y verdadera curiosidad. Incluso estaría ofendido de que se hubiesen reído, y no sonriendo como niño divertido. Bueno, niña.

Enola se levantó, las pulseras en su mano sonaron con un delicado tintineo mientras ella acariciaba la calavera con suavidad, y rio entre dientes, murmurando algo que John entendió como "hola viejo amigo", quizás John alucinaba. O ella lo hacía. La joven se giró, sonriendo, y miro la cara pintada y baleada.

—Veo que se sigue aburriendo con frecuencia— Enola lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y agrego con un tono de voz más frio. —. No soy como ellos, Doctor Watson, soy… más social.

—Sherlock jamás ha hablado de ti— John la miro, curioso, y es que si se parecían mucho ella y los otros dos Holmes.

Enola torció un gesto. Con una elegancia extraña, soltó la calavera y recorrió la estancia hasta una silla alejada, donde se sentó cruzando las piernas. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una paleta de caramelo, y se la llevo a la boca.

— ¿Le hablo alguna vez de Mickey? Perdón, de Mycroft— John no contesto, pero no ocupo hacerlo. Ella le sonrió burlona. —, entonces, ¿Qué le hacía creer que le hablaría de mí? Es más, me llevo menos con él que Mycroft.

— ¿Es que los Holmes se odian entre ellos?— John se apoyó en el respaldo, mirando a la muchacha que se rio con suavidad, pero ella ya no contesto.

—Es un reto de intelectos, más bien.

Tanto John como Enola miraron hacia la puerta, donde Sherlock Holmes estaba. Su gesto era serio, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la joven del caramelo. Luego miro a John, mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero. Acto seguido, camino y tomo su violín, inspeccionándolo con completa atención. Luego sus libros, su computadora, y finalmente se sentó en su sofá.

—Si tocaste algo mío, y si le hiciste algo a mis cosas, Enola, sabes que no reaccionare muy bien— Dijo en cuanto estuvo sentado, mirando a la mujer que se rio divertida.

—Tranquilo, no soy Mickey, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, _querido _hermano, estoy aquí por trabajo.

La cara de satisfacción de Sherlock, hizo que Enola gruñera de mala gana, pero no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos con una ceja arqueada. A John le pareció gracioso que el modo en que sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo fuera perfectamente igual al que llegar a los labios de Sherlock cuando estuviera aburrido o en pleno berrinche.

Parecía ser que Sherlock estaba disfrutando de aquello, y John se preguntó en que trabajaría Enola como para ir a con su hermano por eso. ¿Acaso era también un detective consultor? No, Sherlock había dicho que era el único en tal profesión… ¿o es que él no contaba a su hermana como competencia?

La joven Holmes se enfurruño mas al sentir como el mayor se reía de ella, y simplemente se cruzó de brazos de muy mala gana, mirándolo, como dándole una última oportunidad de dejar de reírse de ella.

Pero Sherlock no paro de reír, se notaba en su mirada, y la joven Enola apretó los puños.

—Se trata de Tommy.

Y ahí Sherlock se quedó realmente serio.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo. Se agradecen mucho los reviews, pues así se si este fic es de su agrado, sus opiniones y críticas constructivas. _

_Hasta la próxima, Moores fuera._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sherlock BBC y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC y sus correspondientes autores. Ni Enola es mía, es de su correspondiente autora. Tampoco gano nada por esto, solo la satisfacción de contribuir al fandom._**

* * *

03

Sherlock Holmes se inclinó con poco respeto sobre un cadáver de aspecto penoso. No era un secreto para ningún agente de Scotland Yard que estuviese en los alrededores, que el detective consultor estaba realmente de mal genio. Era obvio saberlo por el modo en que se movía, gritaba irritado y buscaba de un modo u otro descargarse en Anderson.

Lo que los agentes de Scotland Yard no sabían, y claramente no era nada obvio para ellos, era el misterio andante que acompañaban al Doctor Watson: Una señorita muy guapa y sonriente, aunque bastante llamativa. Donovan la miraba desde un extremo de la escena del crimen, con la curiosidad marcada en todo el rostro, mientras Lestrade le daba las indicaciones a realizar, algo fastidiado por que la mujer le pusiera atención a medias.

Cuando logro que la mujer pudiera comenzar sus labores, el ID suspiro resignado a que Sherlock, de un modo u otro, lograra como dificultarle el trabajo (aunque a fin de cuentas se lo volvía más sencillo). Caminó a grandes zancadas, recorriendo la distancia que lo separaba del doctor Watson y de la joven, para ponerse delante de este, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Doctor Watson— Saludó. Pudo ver como la chica lo miraba con repentino interés. Incluso pareció que pretendía olfatearlo. —. John, sabes que no me molesta que vengas a las escenas del crimen, incluso me agrada. Ayudas a que él se mantenga un poco bajo control, pero otra cosa es que traigas a tus _amigas_. Por esta vez la dejo pasar, pero…

— ¿Eh? Oh, no, no— Se apresuro a decir el médico, riendo nervioso. ¿Siempre lo involucrarían emocionalmente con los Holmes? —, ella es Enola Ho…

—Conoces a Mycroft, ¿cierto?— Sonrió la joven, y Lestrade frunció el ceño, riendo con repentino nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué? Si, lo conozco, ¿Quién dices que eres?

—Sí, lo conoces. Hueles a su marca preferida de dulces, siempre tienen un olor a chocolate muy fuerte. Veré que ocupa Sherlock. Doctor Watson, ID Lestrade.

Sin esperar que alguno de los dos hombres le contestara algo, Enola Holmes se acercó a su hermano con pasos silenciosos y seguros. Sabía muy bien que Sherlock era capaz de notar su cercanía por el solo olor de su brillo de labios, así que no se preocupó en ocultar que estaba caminando hacia él.

Recibió con una sonrisa la mirada fría del hombre que ahora estaba de cuclillas sobre el cadáver. Ella misma observo el cuerpo, mientras su hermano seguía callado, pero con la vista fija en la joven.

No habían hablado de Tommy, y el detective consultor aun lo tenía en la cabeza. Era de las pocas cosas que no lo iban a dejar en paz, es decir… ¿qué ocurría con Tom? Si algo le pasaba… para el detective seria como si algo le pasara al mismo John.

—Enola— La llamo con su voz fría, ella ni se inmuto a verle, en lugar de eso saco de su bolsillo un paquetito con unas pinzas y tomo algo de la ropa del hombre. —. Enola, ¿qué paso con Tom?

Aquello que tomo, fue colocado con sumo cuidado en una pequeña bolsa plástica que cerro herméticamente, y luego miro al que era su hermano mayor, sonriendo suavemente. Apenas curveando los labios

Sherlock bufó, esa era una sonrisa burlona en la cara de su fastidiosa hermana menor. Le saco de las manos aquello que tomo, y lo puso sobre su rostro, hacia arriba, para poder verlo a contra luz. Un cabello, era un cabello blanco.

—Fue robado de casa hace una semana. No forzaron las entradas, no hubo alteraciones, no atacaron a nadie. En resumen, ni una pista, salvo una pequeña nota con tu hombre, y el de nuestro querido Mickey.

La joven recupero aquel paquete con suavidad, deslizándolo fuera de los dedos delgados y pálidos de su hermano, y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sherlock la miro hacer, arqueando una ceja, y simplemente se acomodó el saco antes de gritar.

— ¡Doctor Watson!— El aludido, parpadeo un poco, antes de ir al llamado, con ese gesto de incomodidad tipo de él al estar entre dos Holmes, aunque Enola era muchísimo más agradable en muchos aspectos que Mycroft (principalmente porque la sonrisa de la joven se sentía más sincera). —Ya sabes que hacer, John.

El ex militar observo el cadáver, frunciendo el ceño, y luego vio a Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Le metieron una bala en la cabeza, Sherlock, además de que le cortaron la garganta…— Simplemente se inclinó, tomando la mano del cadáver, para ver su temperatura. —. Tiene unas diez horas de muerto, ¿algo más, Sherlock?

—Si— El detective inspector miro a su hermana, que se había alejado a donde pudiera esperarlos lejos de ese cadáver, y bufo. —. Llama a Mycroft y dile que su hermanita está en mi casa.

* * *

_Esto es todo por hoy, pronto traeré el siguiente capitulo. Si te gusta, si tienes sugerencias, te agradecería que me las hicieras saber con el botón aquí abajo para **reviews** o, si no quieres hacerlo publico, bueno, envíame algo privado! De antemano gracias por leer esta cosa, y feliz semana! **Moores se despide**. _


End file.
